


Plot Generated Stories of Miraculous Ladybug

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Why





	1. Daring Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I was messing around with this http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/ and thought the outcome was hilarious so I'm posting it, I technically don't own this story I guess?

Daring Lady Bug  
A Short Story

Lady Bug was thinking about Chat Noir again. Chat was a predatory cat with squat toenails and wide toenails.

Lady walked over to the window and reflected on her industrial surroundings. She had always loved sleepy Paris with its unpleasant, uncooked umbrellas. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel lonely.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a predatory figure of Chat Noir.

Lady gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a daring, admirable, cheese drinker with pointy toenails and brunette toenails. Her friends saw her as a lazy, long ladybug. Once, she had even helped a doubtful kitten cross the road.

But not even a daring person who had once helped a doubtful kitten cross the road, was prepared for what Chat had in store today.

The clouds danced like sitting frogs, making Lady ambivalent. Lady grabbed a tattered torch that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Lady stepped outside and Chat came closer, she could see the sad glint in his eye.

"Look Lady," growled Chat, with an articulate glare that reminded Lady of predatory pigeons. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want Internet access. You owe me 7338 pounds."

Lady looked back, even more ambivalent and still fingering the tattered torch. "Chat, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two real, ratty rabbits cooking at a very snotty wedding, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two optimistic uncles dancing to the beat.

Lady studied Chat's squat toenails and wide toenails. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Lady. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected Chat. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Lady. "Now get your squat toenails out of here before I hit you with this tattered torch."

Chat looked sad, his wallet raw like a kindhearted, knobby kettle.

Lady could actually hear Chat's wallet shatter into 7338 pieces. Then the predatory cat hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of cheese would calm Lady's nerves tonight.

THE END


	2. Ladybug and Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im enjoying this to much I need to stop. I put a link for the plot generator in the first chapter

Ladybug and Chat  
An Important Romance  
by John Doe  
Ladybug Bloggs is a bald, sexy and friendly Superhero from Paris. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Chat Noir, a slim, short man with a passion for cookery.

Ladybug takes an instant disliking to Chat and the sinister and spiteful ways he learnt during his years in Scotland.

However, when a Akumatized person tries to Cataclysm Ladybug, Chat springs to the rescue. Ladybug begins to notices that Chat is actually rather modest at heart.

But, the pressures of Chat's job as a Baker leave him blind to Ladybug's affections and Ladybug takes up Fighting to try an distract himself.

Finally, when vile Model, Hawkmoth , threatens to come between them, Chat has to act fast. But will they ever find the important love that they deserve?

*I'd like to know this too, show*


End file.
